Banigaru and the Night Wolf
by Angel Lightcatcher
Summary: Hey now! This is jus a funny little thing i thought up when i was wonderin what would happen if i jus stuck 2 of my friends into the feudal age for a while. mite get a little intimate later, thats why its R


Angel: HELLO!!!  
  
Rachel: Kid, calm down.  
  
Angel: I just CAN'T calm down, Rachel! This is going to be the most hilarious thing in the world!  
  
Rachel: Uh, oh. What are you doing now?  
  
Angel: You remember my two friends Vic and Matt?  
  
Rachel: Yeahhh...  
  
Angel: Well, I was just wondering... What do you think would happen if we pushed 'em down the well and trapped them in the feudal era for a while?  
  
(Rachel smiles evilly)  
  
Rachel: Now you're speakin my language...  
  
Angel: By the way, we don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. We don't even own Vic or Matt.  
  
Rachel: Yeah. Vic and Matt are both real people. So you can't sue us!!!  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Trip to the Higure Shrine  
  
Kagome Higurashi was walking down the street, toward her home at the old Higure Shrine with her two best friends Vic and Matt. They had transferred all the way from America just a few years ago. Vic was sixteen, and Matt had just turned seventeen.  
  
When Kagome, Vic, and Matt got to the Higure Shrine, Kagome went in to ask her mom if they could stay for a while. Meanwhile, Vic and Matt wandered around. Then they saw a small, wooden building in the middle of the property, and they saw a small light inside.  
  
"Hey, Matt, let's go see what's in there," Vic said as she tugged Matt to the door of the building.  
  
"I don't think we should, Vic," he told her, pulling her away. "I mean, this is Kagome's family's property. We don't know what's in there."  
  
Vic smiled up at him. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down (Angel: Vic's 4'10", and Matt's 6'2". They're really funny to watch, since he's so much taller than she is!). She pecked his lips teasingly.  
  
"If you love me you'll come with me," she whispered as she started for the building. He stared after her as she went in the door. "After all," she continued, "I could trip over something and hurt myself, and I KNOW you would blame yourself for not being there to help me."  
  
Matt shook his head as he watched his girlfriend disappear into the small building. "Man, she's GOOD." He went in after her.  
  
He found her leaning over a big, stone well. She was looking down into it. "Whoa," she said when she knew he was right behind her. He looked down into the well with her. "That's a big hole."  
  
"Yes, it is," a deep, mysterious voice said humorously. Suddenly, before Matt and Vic could turn around to see who it was, the anonymous person shoved them into the well. A purple light flashed, and the couple had disappeared into the feudal era.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Angel: HAHAHA!!! This is going to be hilarious!!!  
  
Rachel: I'll say!!  
  
Angel: Rachel, THAT'S why I always play you as an evil person! You're so good at being mysterious and evil!!  
  
Rachel: Thank you. I had hundreds of years of practice.  
  
Angel: Well, readers and our dear, dear reviewers-  
  
Rachel: WHAT reviewers? We JUST STARTED this story!!  
  
Angel: Here is a sneak peek at our next chapter of Banigaru and Night Wolf!  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Making New Friends  
  
Vic opened her eyes slowly. She gasped and bolted up when she found herself staring into a pair of big, violet eyes. It was a man, a monk, with violet eyes and black hair in a small ponytail. He was wearing a purple robe and was holding a tall, golden staff.  
  
"My name is Miroku. I am a Buddhist monk," he told her.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed," she muttered. She blinked, just remembering what had happened. "Where's Matt?" she asked, panicking.  
  
"Matt? If you mean the Night Wolf, then he is just over there. Kaede is tending to his wounds as we speak. But you..." The monk looked over Vic, interested with her. "You are a portrait of pure beauty." Then he looked at her seriously. "Will you bear my child?"  
  
Angel: DUM DUM DUUUMMM!!!!  
  
Rachel: Hmmm, I wonder what she'll say...  
  
Angel: What do they ALL say?  
  
Rachel: Anyway, read and review! 


End file.
